


Glitter and Spice and Everything Nice

by Twentyshunpilots, twentytwoairplanes



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drag Queens, Josh has a crush, Other, brendon is straight?, trash, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyshunpilots/pseuds/Twentyshunpilots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwoairplanes/pseuds/twentytwoairplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should have never started this mess." For god's sake, Tyler was a basketball prodigy and I was a mediocre drummer. This could ruin our reputation. What if somebody found out? What if we got caught? What will our families think? </p><p>"Josh, calm down! We're in the middle of nowhere, we're nobodies here, it'll be fun!" Tyler was right, they're miles away from home, everything was going to be fine. "Plus, nothing's wrong with a little glitter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"We should have never started this mess." For god's sake, Tyler was a basketball prodigy and I was a mediocre drummer. This could ruin our reputation. What if somebody found out? What if we got caught? What will our families think? 

"Josh, calm down! We're in the middle of nowhere, we're just nobodies here, it'll be fun!" Tyler was right, they're miles away from home, everything was going to be fine. "Plus, nothing's wrong with a little glitter." 

-(three weeks earlier)- 

Josh's POV

I wake up with a slobbering Brendon on the floor, a pounding headache, covered in glitter, vaguely remembering what happened last night. Okay, so I drank a little too much, that's fiiiine. Plus I was with Pete and Brendon, they weren't gonna let anything happen. I was totally in safe hands... I think. I guess I should probably take a shower since I'm literally covered in glitter and who knows what else.

Plus, showers always help with a hangover, right? Before turning on the shower, I had to haul Pete out of the tub. As I turn on the shower, I notice some red on my hands. What the hell did I do last night? At least it isn't blood I guess. My body immediately relaxes once the hot water hits me, but I slowly start to panic when red dye running down my body. NonononononONONO.

I quickly get out of the shower and look in the mirror. My hair is red. Like really red. I'm going to fucking kill Pete. Sadly, I had no time to reflect upon this because I realized I was going to be very, very late for work. So I had to just accept my red hair, and run out the door. 

I was playing for this local band today. They're drummer was ill and I was filling in for them. They weren't great, but it paid rent. A few months ago, I was in a band with my old friend Tyler, but he called it off to pursue his basketball career. We haven't talked in a while, but Tyler was a pretty great guy. I wonder how he's doing. 

The second I walk into the concert hall, I hear the main singer scream. 

"Hey man, where you been? We've been waiting for half an hour! Our shows tonight, we can't just waste time waiting around for you. Nice hair by the way."

Shit, I forgot about the show. "Sorry man, I had a pretty rough night." 

"Oh, I understand. So what was she like in bed? Unless, you, you know, swing the other way." 

Well if having Brendon literally lay on top of you until you had to kick him off the bed counts, "she" was pretty bad, "Oh, um, she was, uh, nice?"

"Ay, my man going for the nice girls!" Someone save me. "Did you wrap the goo-" 

'HEY DO YOU HAVE ANY ADVIL CAUSE I NEED SOME"

It was going to be a long day. 

\-- 

Tyler's POV

I woke up at 6 AM, ready to start training. Last night was interesting. I was at this party, not drinking though, and I met up with my old band-mate Josh. He was with his friends and they were way too drunk to function, so I drove them home. They were insane, screaming things out the window. 

"I WANNA BE A DRAG QUEEN!" Josh screamed. 

"YOU WANNA BE A DRAG QUEEN? YOUD BE SUCH A SEXY DRAG QUEEN! YOUR NAME WOULD BE PAPRIKA" Brendon, his friend also screamed,pointing at his now bright red hair. Their other friend, Pete I think, was in the passengers seat, crying about some guy named Patrick, who refused to make him grilled cheese the day before. 

"Um so how much did you guys drink exactly?" I asked

"Nunya beeswax, mom." Josh replied. 

"IM NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM... MOM AHAHA" 

"TYLER IS MY MOM BRENDON HAHA" 

"HEY JOSH TELL TYLER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM" 

"STOOOOOP I DONT EVEN LIKE HIM THAT MUCH" 

"YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISS HIM" 

"I DO NOT" 

"TYL- HEY TYLER- JOSH LOVES YOU AND HE WANTS TO CUDDLE WITH YOU WHILE EATING TACO BELL HE TOLD ME LAST WEEK" 

"Ok, Brendon." 

"IM NOT GAY BRENDON" 

"Josh, you've had multiple serious boyfriends, you even wanted me to write a song about one of them." 

"YeAH JOSH YOURE AS STRAIGHT AS ME" 

"All I wanted was a grilled cheese, Tyler" Pete was talking again. 

"Ok since I only know where Josh lives, I guess you're having a sleepover." 

"SLEEEEEEPOVERR" they all said in unison.


	2. And your name would be Paprika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't really know where this is going. We thought of this dumb idea late at night and started writing. 
> 
> Enjoy

Tyler p.o.v

I was just about to head out the door when I got a text from one of my teammates.

Andy: Can u pick up some band aids?

Tyler: Can I ask why?

Andy: U can but you'll probs regret it

Tyler: Alrighty

I drove to the nearest grocery store to pick them up but ended up getting distracted by the aisle of calendars with all of the cute animals on them. I mean who doesn't right? "I'm subscribed to the cat one" someone behind me said, making me jump a little bit. I turned around to see a very hungover Josh with a 6-pack of red bull and a pack of Advil in his hand. I just realized I've been standing here, staring at fucking calendars for 10 minutes. I am the definition of cool.

"You here to pick up a calendar or..." He said looking mildly confused. " oh,HAHAHA-no, uhm I just need like band-aids" I laughed nervously. What the actual fuck is wrong with me. "Oh cool...Well my break is over soon so I should really go." He said starting to turn away. "Oh okay BYE!" I said flinching at how fucking awkward I can be sometimes. I walked out of the store as fast as my legs could carry me and practically bolting for my car.

I guess he didn't remember much from that night, since he wasn't exactly talking about drag queens anymore. I wonder if he remembered anything. He did say some pretty... interesting stuff. Was Brendon serious about the whole crush thing? Did Josh really want to cuddle and eat Taco Bell? Did he really- 

Andy: Dude hurry upppp

Tyler: omw chill

I guess this whole Josh thing had to wait. 

\--- 

Josh's p.o.v

Did I really fucking ask him about calendars. I haven't talked to him in weeks and the first thing I say is that I'm subscribed to a cat calendar. What is wrong with me. I get back to the concert hall when I get a text. 

Tyler: so do you remember anything from last night??

WHAT. Josh hasn't seen Tyler in months, what has he talking about? 

Josh: uh what? 

Tyler: i guess that's a no. 

Josh: wait were you there? 

Tyler: well i saw you guys at the party and you guys were pretty out of it so i drove you home. 

Josh: oh thanks, i guess. Did anything happen? 

Tyler: You wanted to be a drag queen. 

Josh: what

Tyler: You're name would be Paprika. 

Josh: nonono

Tyler: it's true. oh and i didn't know Taco Bell and cuddling was your thing. 

Josh: fuck

So I guess I have seen Tyler recently. I just don't remember any of it, great. 

-(2 days later)-

Tyler's p.o.v

Ever since the grocery store, Josh and I have been bumping into each other everywhere. Yesterday it was the dry cleaners, and it was just as awkward. He was putting in his load and I noticed we had the same underwear. "Hey, Fruit of the Loom huh?" I asked, way to happy about it. Why did my brain think this was a good way to greet someone? Why? "Oh, haha, yeah?", he seemed just as awkward as me. Oh god, why do I suck at humans?

This morning we saw each other on the bus. He saw me first and he tapped on my shoulder. It scared the living shit out of me. "Oh sorry, dude.", great, now he probably thinks I'm scared of anything. "Josh! We've gotta stop meeting like this!". Ok Ty, not so awkward this time, go you. "Haha yeah. Hey Tyler?", oh no what is he doing. "Yeah?", just keep it casual Tyler. "Do you wanna get Taco Bell or something? Like have a catch up?", oh that's not that bad. "Sure, that'd be cool!". 

So now we're getting Taco Bell. Hah, maybe we'll cuddle. Maybe we'll become drag queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


	3. Sticks and stones won't break my bones but Tyler will certainly hurt me

Josh's p.o.v

We ended up setting the date for Thursday. Wait, no, not date, 'catch up'. I wonder if he knew who I wanted to eat Taco Bell and cuddle with. God that would be mortifying.

The day seemed to be going incredibly slow and to top it all off I had to deal with the singer who controlled anything I did and would make us restart if I didn't do it exactly as he said. Like, dude, I know what I'm doing just relax. Only three more days and I would be able to see Tyler again and forget about work for a little bit.

"let's do that one more time!"

If he doesn't stop talking I'm gonna beat him with my drumsticks.

"No! Josh four count not three count! We're not waltzing here!"

It's these moments where I really miss Tyler.

Tyler's p.o.v

My teammates are really good at basketball, I mean our team is really talented, but off the court, they're kind of the worst. They're shallow and judgemental taking any chance they got sabotage the other team. This is not what I signed up for. I havent been my best recently and I don't need this right now.

We had just finished a game with another team and the guys came running in, snickering. While they showered and got ready to leave I heard them quietly talking about the other team's 'unfortunate incident'. I got tired of ignoring them and decided to cut to the chase and figure out what the hell they did before I was blamed for it. 

"What the hell did you guys do?"

all the guys looked at me and gave innocent looks my way.

"What are you talking about Tyler?" one of the guys said while giving his teammates a glare.

"Cut the shit Jordan, I just need to know what 'I' did wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about man!" He said holding back a laugh

I was taking big deep breaths, trying not to lose it and do something I would regret until...

"The only reason your still on this team is cause you probably take it up the ass like a champ." Jordan said, the room suddenly going dead quiet.

Wrong move, bud.

It took me only five steps to reach him, one swing of the arm to knock him to the floor and one kick to make him groan in pain.

"Take that up the ass." I said, turning around, grabbing my stuff, and walking out the door.

Only milliseconds later, did I realize I'd be in some deep shit after the stunt I just pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh,Tyler's in trouble...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I didn't think we'd ever update again but I had a bit of this chapter started so take it. Oops sorry to disappoint.

Josh's p.o.v

I Don't know why I was so nervous, we were meeting in ten minutes and I was still standing in front of mirror trying to fix my unruly hair. I am literally a twelve year old girl. Unfortunately I didn't really get to dwell on it much because someone knocked at the door sending me into a silent fit of hysterics.

I opened the door to reveal an oh-so-gorgeous looking Tyler, holy shit he looked so amazing. "Hey buddio!" Ohmygodohmygodohmy- "What a wonderful day to catch up!..." Tyler gave me an amused look and giggled. Those little giggles of his would be the death of me. "So...You gonna let me in?" He said trying to look over my shoulder. "Oh shit, sure, come on in!" I hadn't really noticed how messy my apartment was until Tyler sat on the couch full of empty bags of chips and old ramen noodle packets.

"So I was thinking we could go to Taco Bell?" he looked at me with those cute little brown eyes of his. _I wonder what those eyes would look like when we wake up together after a long night of cuddling-_ "Josh? You still in there?" _Why does he have to look at me like that?!?_ "Uh, yeah let's go TACO 'bout life! Ha!" That was the worst pun ever, oh god he must hate me. "I'm sorry" I muttered, shuffling out of the door. This was gonna be a long night.

The drive there wasn't that bad since Tyler just blasted music. We had a short lived conversation about how much we hate our jobs.

"My team sucks, like they're the worst. I worked so hard to get to where I am, but now I just regret it. I just feel guilty about it for some reason."

I kind of felt good that Tyler was as miserable as me. That sounds bad, I know.

"Well my job isn't too great either. The lead singer is a sexist dick, the hours are horrible and the music isn't even that great. But hey, it's okay to not be happy with your job, you just gotta do what you gotta do."

I couldn't really hold it in any longer.

"Hey Ty."

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Josh."

"No homo though."

I laughed trying to hide how excruciatingly awkward i am, thankfully, he chuckled too. I regretted saying it the minute it slipped out, what the hell was I supposed to say after that?  _Yeah i actually missed you with all the homo on the face of the earth._

Tyler's p.o.v

I never realized how much i missed these moments with Josh until we were standing at the counter, ordering way too much food and mispronouncing every item as much as we could while giggling like children. 

"I dont mean to spoil this moment but would you care to talk about what happened at the party?"

Josh's face dropped and he paused from eating his third taco. I shouldn't have brought it up, I know that but im the king of ruining things.

"I mean i was pretty shitfaced, dont remember much about it."

I doubt he's lying considering he could barely sit upright, but something tells me that what he said that night was true. But why, after weeks and all this time they've known each other, would he like him like that? And why the fuck am I so okay with it? I decide that its better to not do this right now and just shrug.

"You still dating Jenna?" The name alone sent a cold shiver down my spine, just for a moment I felt a pang of sadness.

"Nah we broke up." I decided to keep the ugly details to myself, I don't plan on rekindling a friendship with a story about how my girlfriend kicked me out of the house after finding out I kissed a boy in high school. I can still hear her screaming 'you kiss your mother with that dirty sinner mouth!'.

"Shit sorry dude."

Truth is I wasn't, I knew she wouldn't stay long.

"Well what about you? Any girls?" I knew I shouldn't be hoping because he's my friend for god sakes but-

"Yeah no girls since grade 11, stopped pretending I was straight a while ago."

GOD ALMIGHTY THANK YOU JESUS.

"We should go somewhere." I'm thinking Josh's dreams are about to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know what I have no clue where this is going so help us maybe try and figure that out.


End file.
